Druella's Secret
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Druella Black has been sneaking around behind her husband Cygnus's back. But when she finds out she's pregnant with the other man's child will she chose to leave her husband and be happy? Or will she chose a life of duty to the family she already has.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Seasonal Challenge - Flower, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Marvel Movie figure of Winter Solider's Buck Barnes genre prompt of Tragedy, Silver Arms color prompt of silver, Snipe Rifle's prompt of sneaking, and Face Mask's prompt of someone hiding something. For Seasonal Challenge - Flower I wrote for Lilac's scenario of lying to stay out of trouble. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the pairing of Abraxas/Druella. Warning for cheating on a spouse. I hope you all enjoy Druella's Secret.**

The bleak early morning sun was just rising as Druella Black woke up earlier than she usually did. A feeling of both utter and inexplicable sadness and utter terror filled her as she dressed as quietly as she could. Sneaking quietly from the room that she and her husband shared she walked down the stairs thinking.

"Does Mistress Druella need anything?" their house elf Pinky asked her bowing deeply when Druella entered the kitchen. "Pinky is always at Mistress Druella's service." The large chocolate brown eyes stared up at her from an overlarge face on the small elf's shoulders.

"I wish for you to tell Cygnus that I am going shopping for the day," she lied.

Lying had become like a second nature to her since her and Cygnus's marriage had begun. Then he came along. Abraxas Malfoy. He'd looked at her and for the first time in her entire life she felt seen by someone. Not as a piece of property to be owned and used at someone else's pleasure but as an actual person with feelings.

"Will Mistress Druella want Pinky to wake the young mistresses so they can go with Mistress Druella?"

"No," she spat out and stalked towards the door. Stopping short before she left she realized that that would lead to some serious questioning from Cygnus and he couldn't know where she was going. Or why she was going there for. "I only meant that I'm going to buy my girls a surprise for the coming holiday and having them there would spoil it."

"Mistress Druella is always right in these matters."

Feeling the house elves eyes on her back as she left the house made her more tense then she was when she left her room. But she had to go and tell him.

"I'll just say it," Druella murmured to herself as she took the walk to their secret meeting place. A place that Cygnus would never think to go. Or for that fact want to go.

As the small park the children seemed to like came into view she could see Abraxas nervously pacing back and forth waiting for her. A genuine smile errupted across her face as she quickened her pace to get to him. To feel his arms around her and his lips against her own. But no she couldn't lose her train of thought. She had to tell him about what was happening. He had a right to know about this.

"Druella," Abraxas called out desperately as he pulled her towards him. His lips pressing to hers in desperate fevered kiss. Pouring his longing into the kiss Abraxas said all he couldn't say out loud in the kiss.

Druella almost lost herself in the pleasure she got from the feeling of Abraxas holding her. But gaining her composure back she pulled away from the man she loved earning a confused look from the silver blonde haired grey eyed man in front of her. "I have something we must speak of," she told him. "It's rather important that we speak of it now before we do anything else."

"What is it? Has Cygnus found out?"

The hopeful tone to his voice hurt Druella more than the look on his face did. She knew he hated sneaking around the way they were and more than anything he hated lying about to Cygnus, who was one of Abraxas's friends. "No," Druella told him. "Cygnus can never find out about what we've been doing."

"Why not? If he does we can be together. You, and I, and your daughters, and my son."

"I'm pregnant Abraxas," she told him stopping him before the rant about them being a family could get any further. She had a family and as fun as being with him was she had to do right by the family she had. "It's your child. But Cygnus will be her father. We can't ever meet again."

"You're not making any sense, Dru," Abraxas said taking hold her hands.

"If tell Cygnus I will assure him that you are lying. I'm sorry Abraxas. I have to do what is right for my family and staying with Cygnus is what's right..."

"But you don't love him."

"But I will learn to." Giving Abraxas one last lingering passion filled kiss she walked away from the one person who made her happy hearing his pleading voice follow her towards Diagon Alley. If she didn't return with something for the children her lie wouldn't hold.

**I hope you all enjoyed Druella's Secret.**


End file.
